Hogwarts chatroom
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: the characters of Harry Potter talk in a chatroom. Funny randomness and love happen. Harry/Luna, more Hermione/Draco at the begening but less in the later chapters. Hr/D and H/L are main two couples though.Gets better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Gryffindor princess: Hermione Granger**

**Weasleyisourking: Ron Weasley**

**Red-Head-Gin: Ginny Weasley**

**Boywholived: Harry Potter**

**Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy**

**Little-Miss-Obsessive: Pansy Parkinson  
**

_Gryffindor princess has signed in_

_Slytherin prince has signed in_

Gryffindor princess: what do u want Malfoy?

Slytherin prince: a date

Gryffindor princess: What? Did you hit your head or something?

Slytherin prince: no…why?

Gryffindor princess: because there's no way in hell Draco Malfoy would ask me out.

Slytherin prince: well I just did so will you?

Gryffindor princess: I donno…

Slytherin prince: please? If you have a lousy time we can pretend it never happened.

Gryffindor princess: okay, fine I'll go out with you.

Slytherin prince: Yes! I'll pick you up at 9:00, okay?

Gryffindor princess: okay.

Slytherin prince: great, I G2G bye.

Gryffindor princess: bye

_Slytherin prince has logged off_

Gryffindor princess… YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Red-Head-Gin has singed in_

_Boywholived has singed in_

_Weasleyisourking has singed in_

Gryffindor princes: hello everyone, isn't it a wonderful day?

Weasleyisourking: what are you talking about 'Mione? It's raining outside!

Gryffindor princess: is it? I haven't notice.

Red-Head-Gin: are you ok Hermione?

Boywholived: ya, you seem…different…

Gryffindor princess: I do?

Red-Head-Gin: ya you seem all "happy-go-lucky"

Weasleyisourking: "Happy-go-lucky" Gin?

Red-Head-Gin: well I donno can you think of something better?

Weasleyisourking: …ok you win.

Red-Head-Gin: I always do. :)

Red-Head-Gin: Harry, your very quite, are you ok?

Boywholived: ya I'm fine just watching you and Ron fight is very entertaining.

Gryffindor princess: well I have to go. Good-bye everyone. :)

_Gryffindor princess has logged off_

Boywholived: something is defiantly up with Hermione, why was she all… "Happy-go-lucky" as you put it Ginny.

Weasleyisourking: I just saw her skipping out of the common room with a goofy smile on her face.

Red-Head-Girl: I don't know, but I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.

_Boywholived has logged off_

Weasleyisourking has logged off

Red-Head-Gin has logged off

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you forgot**

**Gryffindor princess: Hermione Granger**

**Weasleyisourking: Ron Weasley**

**Red-Head-Gin: Ginny Weasley**

**Boywholived: Harry Potter**

**Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy**

**Little-Miss-Obsessive: Pansy Parkinson**

**Daydreamer: Luna Lovegood**

_Gryffindor princess has signed on_

_Red-Head-Gin has signed on_

_Daydreamer has signed on_

Gryffindor princess: hi girls what's up?

Red-Head-Gin: I need to talk to you Hermione

Daydreamer: can I stay?

Red-Head-Gin: yes Luna you can stay

Red-Head-Gin: what was up with you yesterday Hermione?

Daydreamer: what happened?

Gryffindor princess: I don't know what you're talking about Ginny

Red-Head-Gin: you know what I'm talk about! Don't lie!

Red-Head-Gin: you see Luna, Me, Harry and Ron all signed on yesterday and Hermione was all "Happy-go-lucky" and being all…ummm….peppy and I want to know why!

Daydreamer: "Happy-go-lucky"?

Red-Head-Gin: why does everyone have a problem with that!!

Gryffindor princess: Ginny am I not allowed to be happy and not have a reason?

Red-Head-Gin and Daydreamer: YES!

Daydreamer: I agree with Ginny there must have been some reason why you were so happy. Come to think of it I did see you skipping down the hall way with a dreamy look on your face.

Red-Head-Gin: you mean like how you always look Luna?

Daydreamer: yes, it was very unusual really, and people call me Loony.

Gryffindor princess: I am not loony!

Red-Head-Gin: by the way you were acting yesterday you were.

Gryffindor princess: *humpf*

Daydreamer: well are you going to tell us?

Gryffindor princess: *sing-song voice* yes, no, maybe so

Red-Head-Gin: Hermione…..

Gryffindor princess: G2G bye!

_Gryffindor princess has logged off_

Red-Head-Gin: Grrrrr

_Weasleyisourking has signed in_

Weasleyisourking: did you find out about Hermione?

Red-Head-Gin: no, she would tell us!

Daydreamer: something definitely up though

Weasleyisourking: yep

_Boywholived has signed in_

Boywholived: anything?

Daydreamer: nope

Boywholived: Grrr this is going to drive us crazy if we don't find out!

Weasleyisourking: you said it

Red-Head-Gin: well I'm going to go talk to her see if I can get any clues

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off_

Daydreamer: me to

_Daydreamer has logged off_

Boywholived: want to play wizard chess?

Weasleyisourking: sure

_Boywholived was logged off_

_Weasleyisourking has logged off_

_Slytherin prince has signed on_

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has singed on_

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Hi Draky-poo!

Slytherin prince: go away Pansy

Little-Miss-Obsessive: no I don't think I will

Slytherin prince: just leave me alone

Little-Miss-Obsessive: are we going to go to Hogmania (sp?) together?

Slytherin prince: NO! You dog-face creeper, leave me alone

Little-Miss-Obsessive: FINE!

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has logged off_

Slytherin prince: thank Merlin!

_Gryffindor princess has signed on_

Slytherin prince: hey Hermione

Gryffindor princess: hi Draco! I had a great time last night

Slytherin prince: me too

Gryffindor princess: Ginny and Luna keep asking me what was happened to me last night, I think we should tell them about us.

Slytherin prince: if you want to tell your friends I don't mind, just not Potter or Weasley, I rather not be hexed into next centaury by them.

Gryffindor princess: LOL ok I won't tell them just Ginny and Luna ok?

Slytherin prince: ok, I have to go, bye babe

Gryffindor princess: ok bye!

_Slytherin prince has logged off_

_Gryffindor princess has logged off_

**_A/N: wow two chapters in one day, YAY ME!  
I did this because I'm not going to be able to update after the week after this one, how do I know this? Simple I took Division in Hogwarts. Ok I know I spelled Hogmania wrong so if you know how to spell it please tell me! So until next time…._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you forgot**

**Gryffindor princess: Hermione Granger**

**Weasleyisourking: Ron Weasley**

**Red-Head-Gin: Ginny Weasley**

**Boywholived: Harry Potter**

**Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy**

**Little-Miss-Obsessive: Pansy Parkinson**

**Daydreamer: Luna Lovegood**

_

* * *

_

Gryffindor princess has signed on

_Red-Head-Gin has signed on_

_Boywholived has signed on_

_Weasleyisourking has signed on_

_Daydreamer has signed on_

Gryffindor princess: hey guys!

Weasleyisourking: are you going to tell us yet?

Gryffindor princess: for the last time, there nothing to tell!

Weasleyisourking: fine…

Boywholived: anyway! What's up?

Everyone but Harry: NM

Boywholived: hey Ron, want to go play some quidditch?

_Weasleyisourking: sure let's go_

_Boywholived has logged off_

Weasleyisourking has logged off

Gryffindor princess: good there gone

Daydreamer: why?

Gryffindor princess: I need to tell you guys something

Red-Head-Gin: what?

Gryffindor princess: it's about how I was, as you would put it Gin, Happy-go-lucky.

Red-Head-Gin: TELL!

Gryffindor princess: ok…but you can not tell Harry or Ron or anyone!

Daydreamer: ok

Red-Head-Gin: ok

Gryffindor princess: so, the reason was that someone…ask me out

Red-Head-Gin: OMG, who?!?!

Daydreamer: clam down Ginny let her finish

Gryffindor princess: well the person who asks me was…..Draco Malfoy

Red-Head-Gin & Daydreamer: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Red-Head-Gin: why would you go out with a foul loathing evil little cockroach like him!

Gryffindor princess: he is not! He's kind…sweet…funny…handsome…I should stop talking now.

Red-Head-Gin: yeah you should!

Daydreamer: am I wrong or wasn't it you who first called him that in 3rd year when you punched him?

Gryffindor princess: no your right

Daydreamer: so what made you change your mind?

Gryffindor princess: I donno…

Red-Head-Gin: there has to be some reason!

Gryffindor princess: no there doesn't! I just started liking him ok!

Red-Head-Gin: no, what about my brother!

Gryffindor princess: what about him?

Red-Head-Gin: he LIKES you!

Gryffindor princess: yeah right, and even if that's true I don't like him like that anyway.

Red-Head-Gin: …..

Daydreamer: wow, Ginny the gossip queen speechless, that's a first

Gryffindor princess: LOL

Red-Head-Gin: not funny

Gryffindor princess: yes it was, anyway, you guys can't tell anyone…Ginny…

Red-Head-Gin: what!

Gryffindor princess: well "Gossip Queen" you better not tell anyone, and if you tell any of your brothers I will hunt you down and kill you

Red-Head-Gin: …

Daydreamer: wow, Gossip Queen speechless two times in one day

Red-Head-Gin: *humpf*

Gryffindor princess: LOL

Gryffindor princess: well I have to go, c u guys later

Daydreamer: were are you going? ;)

Gryffindor princess: on a date

Red-Head-Gin: let me guess…with Malfoy?

Gryffindor princess: yes with Draco, bye

_Gryffindor princess has logged off_

_Slytherin prince has signed on  
_  
Red-Head-Gin: to spare you the trouble of asking, Hermione told us everything

Slytherin prince: Oh, ok is she here?

Daydreamer: no you just missed her; she said she was going to get ready for your date.

Slytherin prince: hey Weaslette can you tell her to meat me outside the forest

Red-Head-Gin: fine, but Malfoy if you EVER hurt her, I'll hex you into next century

Slytherin prince: I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, c ya

_Slytherin prince has logged off_

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off_

_Daydreamer has logged off_

_HarryPotterFanGirlForever has signed on_

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: I RULE YOU ALL!

_HarryPotterFanGirlForever: bloody hell,that was a waste of an entrance, no one's here!_

HarryPotterFanGirlForever has logged off  


**A/N: sorry about the wait but my computer is wacked and messed-up so it won't let me go on for more then a hour at the most. it sucks! LOL i had to put me in there it was random i know but thats what you get with me :D  
So until i get my computer fixed...witch could be a while..SO SORRY!**

REVIEW!!!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you forgot**

**Gryffindor princess: Hermione Granger**

**Weasleyisourking: Ron Weasley**

**Red-Head-Gin: Ginny Weasley**

**Boywholived: Harry Potter**

**Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy**

**Little-Miss-Obsessive: Pansy Parkinson**

**Daydreamer: Luna Lovegood**

_Weasleyisourking has singed on_

_Boywholived has singed on_

Weasleyisourking: do you think Hermione, Luna and Ginny are hiding something from us?

Boywholived: yeah…I wonder what it is

Weasleyisourking: I donno

Boywholived: okay so when are you going to tell Hermione?

Weasleyisourking: let's see…never!

Boywholived: come on you have to tell her!

Weasleyisourking: no way! If I do it could wreck our friendship!

Boywholived: OR she could feel the same way and you guys will live happily ever after

Weasleyisourking: this isn't some Muggle fairytale Harry!

_Gryffindor princess has singed on_

_Red-Head-Gin has singed on_

_Daydreamer has singed on_

Red-Head-Gin: Hey everyone!

Gryffindor princess: Hey!

Daydreamer: Hello

Boywholived: we have something to ask you guys…

_HarryPotterFanGirlForever has singed on_

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: I RULE YOU ALL!!!

Everyone but HPFGF: ……

HarryPotterFanGirlForver: yes!!! People are here this time!!

Red-Head-Gin: who are you?

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: a person

Boywholived: we kind of figured that…what's with you screen name?

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: what are you blind? Read!

Weasleyisourking: okay then…

_Slytherin Prince has singed on_

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has singed on_

Little-Miss-Obsessive: who's the Potter freak?

HarryPotterFanGirlForver: watch what you say Parkinson I rule you all!!!

Little-Miss-Obsessive: whatever crazy

Little-Miss-Obsessive computer was Avada Kedavra by HarryPotterFanGirlForever.

Slytherin Prince: well I like you a whole lot more now

HarryPotterFanGirlForver: YAY!! SOME ONE DOESN'T THINK I'M CRAZY!!!

Slytherin Prince: can I take that back?

HarryPotterFanGirlForver: not unless you want to end up like Parkinson

Gryffindor princess: look, who ever you are, what do you want?

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: simple I want to help fight You-Know-Who

Daydreamer: do you even go to Hogwarts or any other wizard school?

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: well no…but I still want to help!

Boywholived: so you're a Muggle??

HarryPotterFanGirlForever: well yes and no

Slytherin Prince: its ether one or the other

HarryPotterFanGirlForver: I can't tell you guys!!!

Red-Head-Gin: but…

_HarryPotterFanGirlForever has logged off_

Weasleyisourking: well that was weird

Boywholived: wait a minute…why is Malfoy here and he hasn't insulted us yet?

Slytherin Prince: because Potty I wanted to sick around because of the Fan Girl but now I'm gone.

_Slytherin Prince has logged off_

Red-Head-Gin: could this day get any weirder?

Weasleyisourking: I donno but I'm not sticking around to find out

Boywholived: I'm with you Ron

_Weasleyisourking has logged off_

_Boywholived has logged off_

Red-Head-Gin: Hermione…

Gryffindor princess: WHAT!

Red-Head-Gin: I still think it's a bad idea dating Malfoy

Gryffindor princess: OMG, listen I like him so can't you just stop!

Gryffindor princess: and if you tell anyone I'll kill you GQ **(that's what their calling Ginny when they mean Gossip Queen now)**

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off scared_

Daydreamer: well Hermione I don't like it but if you're happy I'm happy

Gryffindor princess: thanks Luna c ya later

_Gryffindor princess has logged off_

_Daydreamer has logged off_

**A/N: Hi ya people it's me again! i just got my computer back so trust methis would have been up much sooner if it wasn't for that...lol i have to put me in there sorry if it seemed really werid but i thought it would make it funnier :D**

See that button below? the one that says Review? yep press it you know you wanna :D


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I kinda got away from this story and my computer got messed AGAIN.  
Some people reviewed my story saying that it wasn't good and that they didn't like the D/Hr paring.  
If you don't like it don't read it simple as that  
**

Gryffindor Princess has logged in

DayDreamer has logged in

Red-Head-Gin has logged in

Gryffindor Princess: Hey guys

Red-Head-Gin & DayDreamer: Hey

DayDreamer: So what are you guys doing for Christmas?

Red-Head-Gin: Harry's coming over to the Burrow again.

Gryffindor Princess: I'm spending it with my Parents and then going over to Gins

Red-Head-Gin:You should come over Luna, I mean you live really close we should hang out one day.

Gryffindor Princess: Yeah we should totally hang out.

DayDreamer: Sure, Just owl me.

Wealseyisourking has logged on

Wealseyisourking: Hermione--

Gryffindor Princess: NO!

Wealseyisourking: But Mione-

Gryffindor Princess: No Ron! I've told you that there is nothing to tell. I was just in a good mood that day unlike now!

Wealseyisourking: But-

Gryffindor Princess: No buts! Goodbye!

Gryffindor Princess has logged off

Red-Head-Gin: Ron when are you going to drop it?

Wealseyisourking: I will not drop it! I know somethings up and I know you and Luna know what it is.

Red-Head-Gin: Even if we did Ron, If Hermione doesn't want to tell you it's none of you business.

Wealseyisourking: Whatever.

Wealseyisourking has logged off

Red-Head-Gin: Ron can be so obsessive sometimes.

DayDreamer: So I see.

DayDreamer: Why do you think that is?

Red-Head-Gin: I think it's because he likes Hermione so much he wants to know everything that goes on with her.

DayDreamer: Well that's not good

Red-Head-Gin: I know....Well I'll see over Chirstmas Luna.

DayDreamer: Yep

DayDreamer has logged off

Red-Head-Gin has logged off

* * *

**Again if you don't like it don't read it, flames will not be welcomed. I'm kinda just ramdomly updating with this story but I will try harder if people like it. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 EVERYONE!**


	6. ANOUCEMENT

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this isn't a update. But Mid-Term exams are coming up REALLY soon so I have to study. I am working on a update, but with Mid-Terms and ISUs I have no time to finish it yet.**

**I will try to get the update up ASAP!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with me though this. I know I haven't updated alot and with the new year I am going to try to update more often.**

**Thank you, Thank you. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update soon.**

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever**


	7. Chapter 7

_Red-Head-Gin has logged on_

_Weasleyisourking has logged on_

Red-Head-Gin: Ron, Mum wants you.

Weasleyisourking: Your point?

Red-Head-Gin: Get off the bloody computer and get down stairs.

Weasleyisourking: And if I don't?

Red-Head-Gin: If you don't I'll hex you into next year.

Weasleyisourking: Why do you care is I go down or not?

Red-Head-Gin: Because if you don't I'll have to and I need to talk to Luna on here.

Weasleyisourking: Why do you need to talk to Luna?

Red-Head-Gin: Why do you keep a picture of Hermione under your pillow?

Weasleyisourking: ....

Red-Head-Gin: No more questions. Now go help Mum.

Weasleyisourking: Fine.

_Weasleyisourking has logged off_

_DayDreamer_ _has logged on_

DayDreamer: Hello Ginny.

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Luna.

Red-Head-Gin: Are you still going to come over the day after Christmas?

DayDreamer: Yes, Daddy will be going on a trip so he asked your mother if I could stay over there for a couple of days and she said yes.

Red-Head-Gin: I didn't know that. This is going to be so much fun! Hermione is the only one the stays over and she always hangs out with Ron and Harry. It will be awesome having another girl to hang out with.

DayDreamer: Well I don't know if Hermione will be hanging out with Harry and Ron so much today. She's still rather mad at them for bugging her about the day she was happy and wouldn't tell them what about.

Red-Head-Gin: I still can't believe she's dating Malfoy. Malfoy of all people!

DayDreamer: I must say it was rather unexpected.

Red-Head-Gin: He just better know that if he hurts her I'm going to kill him.

DayDreamer: Now Ginny...

Red-Head-Gin: Was I getting carried away again?

DayDreamer: Yes.

Red-Head-Gin: Oopps.

DayDreamer: Well I must go now. I'll see you after Christmas Gin.

Red-Head-Gin: Bye Luna.

_DayDreamer has logged off_

Red-Head-Gin: Great no one to talk to.

**(1 hour later)**

Red-Head-Gin: Omg where is everybody?!?

_Gryffindor Princess has logged in_

Red-Head-Gin: Hermione! Hi! Finally someone to talk to!

Gryffindor Princess: Hey Gin, no one to talk to?

Red-Head-Gin: Yes! Where is everybody!?

Gryffindor Princess: Well, Harry just told me that he would be over there soon.

Red-Head-Gin: Harry is coming today? I thought he wasn't coming for another couple of days.

Gryffindor Princess: The Dursleys are driving him crazy and he got fed up.

Red-Head-Gin: Well it's not like anyone will care if he shows up early or not. He almost lives here anyway. He's even got his own bed up in Ron room that never moves. I swear if Mum could she'd have him live here full time.

Gryffindor Princess: It's not like Harry would mind though he hates the Dursleys.

Red-Head-Gin: True.

Gryffindor Princess: Is Luna still coming over after Christmas?

Red-Head-Gin: Yes, I talk to her about a hour ago and she said she was staying here for a couple of days after Christmas because her Dad in going on some kind of trip.

Gryffindor Princess: Probably to look for Nargles or something,

Red-Head-Gin: I wouldn't be surprised...some weird ideas that man has.

Gryffindor Princess: True.

_Weasleyisourking has logged on_

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Ron.

Weasleyisourking: Hey Hermione. Ginny.

Gryffindor Princess: Hello Ronald

Weasleyisourking: Hermione....

Gryffindor Princess: Ronald Weasley don't even speak if the words you are going to say are "What happen that day that you won't tell us."

Weasleyisourking: But Hermione...

Gryffindor Princess: No Ron, I've told you a thousand times, it was nothing.

Weasleyisourking: If it was nothing then why won't you tell me?

Red-Head-Gin: Ron, if you don't stop right now I'll tell her about the picture-

Weasleyisourking: You wouldn't.

Red-Head-Gin: Want a bet?

Weasleyisourking: .....

Red-Head-Gin: That's what I thought.

Weasleyisourking: Fine I'll drop it...

Gryffindor Princess: Thank You. Now Ginny, what's this about a picture?

Weasleyisourking: No!

Red-Head-Gin: Well you see Hermione, Ron here--

**Red-Head-Gin computer has been disconnected**.

Gryffindor Princess: Ron what did you do?

Weasleyisourking: Nothing...oh shit...Bloody hell, Ginny!

**Weasleyisourking computer has been blown to pieces.**

Gryffindor Princess: That is one crazy family.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off.  
_

* * *

**YAY! A update! I am alive!**

ok if you read my little annocment you know that I have Mid-Term Exams coming up (yay...not) so for the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update. and since its new year 2010! My new year resaloution is to up date my stories more. So if you like my story review! Rewiews make me want to write :D

I updated now because I had some free time to finish writing this chapter.

Thank you everyone who have read my story and liked it.

Next chapter CHRISTMAS TIME! I know its way late for christmas, but hey my computer was messed up during christmas. I have a new one so it's all good now :D

So unil after my Mid-Term Exams.

Click that little button below and....

REVIEW!  



	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so seeing as that since there all going to be in the same house I can't really do the whole story though the chat room. So half will be in chat room and other half will just regular story.  
**

_Red-Head-Gin has logged in_

_DayDreamer has logged in_

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Luna. You coming over soon?

DayDreamer: Hello Ginny. Yes, I'm just helping Daddy do some last minute packing.

Red-Head-Gin: Okay, see you soon.

_DayDreamer has logged off._

* * *

Ginny Weasley logged off her computer and lend back in her chair. Her red hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing jeans and a sweater her mother knit for her. Luna would be over soon and she had to make the bad for her. Her mother had conjured up another bed for Luna to stay in seeing as that they only had one in Ginny room for Hermione.

Ginny finished making the bed when she heard a knock on the door down stairs.

"I'll get it!" She called as she ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Luna!" She exclaimed as she pulled the long haired blond in a death-hug.

"Ginny, can't breathe." The blond managed to get out over Ginny death-hug.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!" The red-head said as she released Luna and let her breathe.

"So am I." Luna said and smiled.

Then Mrs. Weasley came down stairs and smiled at Luna.

"Well hello Luna, I see Ginny said death-hugged you already."

"You can say that again. And thank you for having me over Mrs. Weasley. I hope it's not much trouble."

"Nonsense dear. It's a pleaser to have you. Ginny darling, why don't you show Luna to your room so she can put those bags away."

"Sure. Come on Luna."

Ginny and Luna claimed up the stairs to Ginny bed room, giggling on the way. Until they passed Ron and Harry room.

"Oi! What are you all going on about?" Ron rudely asked, as he came out of his room.

"That's none of your business Ronald. It's just girl stuff." Ginny said.

"Whatever just keep it down."

"Hello to you too Ronald." Luna said.

Ron looked around Ginny, "Oh, Hi Luna."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the room. Luna cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he did.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Hey, Luna." Harry looked up at her, and almost stumbled backwards in shock. Luna looked beautiful. With her long blond hair and big sliver eyes looking up at him. He always knew Luna was pretty, But that was in her school uniform. Now out of school she was wearing she was wearing a blue t-shirt that fit her perfectly, blue skinny jeans that hugged her figure, a purple sweater and red sneakers. It wasn't the most glamorous outfit, but Harry thought she looked beautiful.

Realizing that he was staring, he quickly looked away. But the staring didn't go unnoticed by a certain Ginny Weasley, who gave a knowing smirk.

"Come on Luna. Let us not disturb the boys for whatever important thing, like eating or drooling over girls, they were doing." Ginny said as she walked up the stairs, a giggling Luna following her.  
As soon as they got to the room, Luna threw her bags down and collapsed on the bed.

_'5...4...3...2...1'_ Luna counted down in her head.

"Omg, did you see how Harry was looking at you?" Ginny said as she sat down on the bed opposite of Luna.

_'Okay...not what I was excepting._' Luna thought as she sat up on the bed and gave Ginny a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! He was totally staring at you!"

"Ginny I think you've completely gone off the deep end."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever I know what I saw. Come on let's see if Hermione on line."

Ginny and Luna got up from the beds and turned on the computer.

* * *

_Red-Head-Gin has logged in_

Gryffindor Princess: Hey Gin.

Red-Head-Gin: Luna is here to.

Gryffindor Princess: Hey Luna.

Red-Head-Gin: Are you coming soon?

Gryffindor Princess: huh?

Red-Head-Gin: Are you coming soon? To the Borrow?

Gryffindor Princess: Oh, yeah right. Yeah I'll be there later on...

Red-Head-Gin: Hermione is there something you should be telling us?

Gryffindor Princess: Hmmm....no no. It's n-noting.

Red-Head-Gin: Are you sure?

* * *

Hermione sat at her computer in her room. Two muscular arms were wrapped around her while the owner of those arms was kissing her neck. Making it hard to concentrate on talking to Ginny.

"Come on you can talk to her when you are over there. Turn off the computer."

"Hmmmm......o-o-okay."

* * *

Gryffindor Princess: I got to go....do some last minute packing. Bye.

Red-Head-Gin: Okay, bye Hermione.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off_

* * *

Hermione turned around to the man.

"Happy now?"

"Very." He said kissing her. Witch turned into a make-out session.

* * *

"Something is up with Hermione." Ginny said to Luna.

"Gossip Queen, if all you want is some more dirt, Hermione's never going to tell you anything." Luna informed her.

"Luna how could you ever say that! I just simply want to make sure my dear, dear friend is fine." Ginny said in a mock-hurt tone, clutching her heart.

Luna rolled her eyes, "A Gossip Queen and a Drama Queen. Wow."

Ginny gave her friend a playful push, "Shut up. You put up that little over-the-top loony act up to the whole school. And you are calling me that Drama Queen?"

"Yes, but you know that I do that because that's how I use to act and if I stared to tell people that I don't believe in Nargles and those things any more word would get to my dad and I would have to endure endless questioning about why."

"Yes, but sooner or later he's going to either figure it out or you'll have to tell him."

"Yes, but I chose later."

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna, Fred and Gorge come down for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Come on I'll race ya." Ginny said as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Luna said as she raced after her friend.

"To bad!"

* * *

**oooooo who's with Hermione?**

I like Luna/Harry couple....sue me

TAH-DAH! If you don't like the whole half chatroom half story thing, just tell me and don't worry it won't go on for long. But seeing as there all in the same house I see no need for them to be on the chatroom talking to each other all the time.

I still have 2 exams so bear with me!

until next time my amazing, awesome, great, epic readers

REVIEW!


	9. chapter 8 part2

Ginny ran down the stair Luna right on her tail. She jumped the last step losing her balance and falling over. Luna had next to no reaction time a tripped over Ginny, lading flat on her face. Ginny and Luna looked at each other a erupted in to a fit of giggles. Witch was the exact time Harry and Ron decided to walk down the stairs.

"Girls are mental." Ron said as he stepped around the giggling Ginny.

Harry shook his head at the two girls, offering a hand two both of them and pulled them up. Ignoring the electric shock that fled though him as Luna grabbed his hand.

"Mind explaining why you two were lying on the floor?" He asked

"Race....down stairs.....jumped....last step....Luna...tripped." Ginny managed to get out between giggles. She walked over to the table a giggling Luna be hide her. Harry smiled at the two girls, his eyes lingering on Luna a second to long. Harry shook his head trying to clear it.

'_What is going on with me'_ He thought as he sat down beside Ron.

"So Luna where did your Dad go anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he went to America to look for Crumple-Snort-Hack. He said it was too dangerous and that I couldn't come."

"Oh yes, you wouldn't want to get hurt by some made-up thing that you wouldn't find in a million years. That man's an idiot" Ron rudely stated.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded, leaning over the table and hitting him over the head.

Harry looked at Luna, usually she would remain calm whenever someone made fun of her Fathers believes, But that calmness that was usually on her face has replaced with a anger Harry never thought see what capable of. Mrs. Weasley was out in the garden and it was a good thing because she would not want to hear what Luna said next. She stood up and yelled with an anger no one would think Luna Lovegood was capable of.

"THAT IS IT! RONALD WEASLEY! TO MANY TIMES I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT MY FATHER AND MY FAMILY! I AM SICK OF IT! YOU ARE THE MOST INSENSETIVE, RUDE, BLOODY PRICK I HAVE EVER MENT IN MY INTIRE LIFE! YOU MAKE ME SICK! NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY AGAIN! OR MELIN HELP ME, I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AND HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENNIUM!" Luna shouted red in the face from anger.

Ron looked just plain shocked. Luna pushed herself away from the table and stomped up stairs.

"Ron, you are such an idiot!" Ginny said as she ran after Luna.

"I...uhh...umm...did that just happen?" Ron asked still shocked. Harry nodded.

"Did Luna Lovegood just say she would cut my balls off slowly and painfully and hex me into the next millennium?" Harry nodded again.

"You really messed up this time Ron." Harry said. He got up and walked up stairs, he wanted to make sure Luna was okay.

On the way up he passed Ginny, who was coming down the stairs, porbaly to yell at her brother some more. As she passed him he heard her mumbling something about hexing his balls off and giving him so many broken bones he wouldn't be able to move for year.

Harry was glad not to be Ron right now. He got to Ginny and Luna room and knocked on the door.

"Luna? It's me, Harry. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Came a reply.

He opened the door and walked in. He saw Luna at the computer still a little red in the face, but she wasn't crying like he thought she would be. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I just....I couldn't take it anymore. So many years people have made fun of me and my Father and Ronald comment was the last straw for me."

"I understand, it's hard when people don't believe you." He knew, no one had believed him when he said the Voldemort was back, Luna knew that. She looked up at him and smiled, all anger gone from her face.

"Thanks Harry. You are a great friend." She said hugging him. He returned the embrace, enjoying the feeling of her body ageist his, they pulled away looking into each other eyes for a long time. Harry had an urge to kiss her right then and there, realizing what he was thinking, Harry pulled away a stood up awkwardly.

"Umm.....well....I....uhhh...I better make sure Ginny doesn't kill Ron."

"Yeah, you know how she can get." Luna said giggling.

"Yeah." Harry said walking towards the door. He was about to open it when Luna spoke up.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Luna?" he said turning back to the blond.

Luna gave him a smile that made him feel weak, "Thanks."

Harry gave a smile, "No problem." And walked out closing the door behide him.

'_Bloody hell_.' Harry thought, _'I'm bloody falling for Luna Lovegood. And yet...I don't mind._'

Harry walked down stairs with a goofy smile on his face. He still had to make sure Ginny didn't kill Ron. As he got to the ground level he heard from outside.

"RONALD WEASLEY COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO BLOODY HEX YOU TO HELL! YOU PRICK!"

"BLOODY HELL GINNY! CALM DOWN!"

Harry couldn't get the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. His best friend was about to get hexed into next year and all he could think about was Luna and her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna had a similar dreamy smile on her face as she logged in to the chat room to find Hermione on line.

DayDreamer: Hello Hermione, are you not coming over?

Gryffindor Princess: Hi Luna. No I am. I was just checking my E-Mail before I left I'll be over soon.

DayDreamer: Okay, just don't be surprised if by the time you get here Ron no longer has balls and has broken bones.

Gryffindor Princess: What did he do this time?

DayDreamer: Let us just say that once Ginny gets though with him, he'll think twice about insulting my family again.

Gryffindor Princess: He'll never learn will he?

DayDreamer: Never.

Gryffindor Princess: Well I'll see you later Luna, bye.

DayDreamer: Goodbye Hermione. See you soon

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off_

_DayDreamer has logged off_

Luna walked over to her bed and lay down on it. Thinking back to the moment earlier with Harry. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, she never wanted to let go. She wondered why she thought his all the sudden. Harry had hugged her many times, and she never felt like she had earlier. She could only come to one conclusion.

'_I'm falling for him. I'm falling in love with Harry-bloody-Potter. And I don't mind, I don't mind at all.'  
_

**WOOT WOOT 2 chapters in one day! Harry/Luna are epic 'nuff said.**

**Next chapter Hermione comes!!!!**

Will Ginny hex Ron into next year? Tune in next time!

**So until next time, dance, be happy, go a little crazy and...**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

"RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny Wealsey yelled at her brother as she chased him though the field, wand out.

"BLOODY HELL GINNY! CLAM THE HELL DOWN!" Ron cried to his crazy sister.

Ginny ran full sped at her brother, who was slowing down fast, until she caught up to him and grabbed him by the back for his shirt. She started to drag him back to the house.

"Ginny, were you taking me."

"You, my brother, are going to apologise to Luna right now!"

"No! I will not apologise to that Loon." Ginny turned him around and held on the front of his shirt, she pointed her wand at his neck.

"Don't call her that! She is my friend! She doesn`t even believe in that stuff anymore! She only acts like that at school because if she didn`t her Father would find out and she would spend endless questioning on why she didn`t anymore. And she doesn`t want her Father to worry about her and now about everything that happen in the Ministry. If her Dad thinks something is wrong with her he might pull her out of Hogwarts and she wants to stay with her friends."

"I...I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Now you are going to say sorry to her whether you like it or not."

Ginny dragged Ron into the house, passing Harry who still had a little smile on his face; nether noticed, up to the room she and Luna were sharing.

She opened the door and pushed Ron inside. Luna looked up from the book she was reading and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked with venom Ron never knew she could produce.

"I...uh...I....I wanted....I wanted to say..."

"Spit it out Ron." Luna said.

"I wanted....I wanted to say that I'm sorry....I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No you shouldn't have." Luna said turning back to her book.

Silence.

"So...we good?" Ron asked.

"For now." Luna replied.

"Okay then..." Ron said as he turned to walk out of the room. Ginny glared at him but stepped aside so he could walk out. Ginny turned back to Luna.

"Something tells me he's not getting off that easily." She said to the blond.

Luna smirked, looking up from her book, "Not by a long shot." She said.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. What the plan?"

"A prank." She said.

"And what prank did you have in mind, Miss. Lovegood?"

"Let us just say, Fred and Gorge are going to be a part of this."

Ginny smiled, "Oh! This is going to be good!"

* * *

"Ginny did hex your balls off?" Harry asked as Ron came downstairs.

"Thankfully no, she just had me say sorry to Loony."

"Don't call her that." Harry snapped.

Ron stared at Harry, "What's up with you mate? Since when do you care."

"She's our friend Ron, you shouldn't go calling her Loony behide her back."

"Whatever."  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Ron, Hi Harry." Hermione said as she came in the house and dropped her bags on the floor giving her friends a hug.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said.

"So what did I miss?"

"A very mad, very scary Luna." Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What did you do now Ron?"

"He made fun of Luna, her Father and his believes and she....well...she exploded...for lack of a better word." Harry said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What! I apologized! She forgave me!"

"Still Ronald, I thought that we made this clear last year that Luna is our friend and you shouldn't go make fun of her."

"Still you were lucky you weren't here. That girl is scary when she's mad." Ron said, thinking back to Luna yelling at him.

"I happen to know what she's like when she's very angry Ron. She, Ginny and I were in Diagon Ally and a house mate of hers took the name calling too far and....well...let us just say that I needed to perform multiple healing charms on him afterward."

"And Luna did that? Are you sure it wasn't Ginny?"

"Unless Ginny dyed her hair blond and changed her eye color it was definitely Luna." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"So Hermione, how was you christmas?" Harry asked trying to get off the opic of Luna. Hermione started going into full detail about her Christmas.

* * *

"Are they online?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, they just came on. It's their lunch break at the store and they tell me to go on so we can talk." Ginny said.

Red-Head-Gin: Hey guys!

Twins1&2: Hello sis.

Red-Head-Gin: We need your help with something.

Twins1&2: We?

Red-Head-Gin: Me and Luna.

Twins1&2: Ah, and what do you need help with dear sister?

Red-Head-Gin: A prank.

Twins1&2: Are area, and who do you want to pull this prank on?

Red-Head-Gin: Ron.

Twins1&2: What did Ickle Roniekins do this time?

Red-Head-Gin: He opened his big mouth and said thing he really shouldn't have about Luna family.

Twins1&2: Then why don't you just hex his balls off, like you usually would?

Red-Head-Gin: This isn't my idea it's Luna.

Twins1&2: Luna Lovegood wants us to play a prank on Ron?

Red-Head-Gin: A big prank.

Twins1&2: We'll do it.

Red-Head-Gin: Great, use whatever you need to make Ron suffer.

Twins1&2: Will do. Bye sis, Luna. We've got planning to do.

Red-Head-Gin: Bye.

_Twins1&2 has logged off_

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off  


* * *

_

**Yes! No more exams! I'm free! I know this one is shorter then the others but i wanted to stop it there.**

If you guys have any idea for prank payback for Ron Just tell me I could use some ideas.

Next Chapter; Prank Payback.

unill then...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D

~HarryPotterFanGirlForever~


	11. Chapter 10Prank Payback

"So what do you guys have?" Ginny asked Fred and George. She, Luna, Fred and Gorge were up in the twins' room sitting cross legged on the floor, later that day, thinking up ideas for some prank payback.

"We have; blond hair dye, a mini skirt, tank-top, some high-heel shoes and a spell to turn Ickel Roniekins into a girl for 24 hours." George said.

"Sweet!" Ginny exclaimed.

'I'm not even going to ask were you got the mini skirt, tank-top and high-heels." Luna said.

"Good because you don't want to know." Fred said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ginny asked.

"Simple we do it at night." George said.

"Ron could sleep though a bomb." Fred said.

"So we sneak in,"

"Cast a few spells,"

"To change him and put the clothes on him,"

"And then dye his hair." Fred and George said finishing each other sentences.

"And he's like that for the whole day?" Luna asked.

"Yep nothing can undo the spell; it has to last 24 hours." Fred said.

"This is going to be good!" Luna exclaimed.

"So midnight tonight?" George asked.

"Midnight." Luna confirmed.

"See you then ladies." Fred said. Luna and Ginny walk out of the room talking and giggling about the prank.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he and Ron came up the stairs.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Ginny said giggling along with Luna.

'_She's cute when she laughs...No! I cannot think about Luna that way! She's my friend_!' Harry thought.

"Yeah sure nothing. Well Hermione here by the way, she's downstairs." Ron said.

"Hermione here? Why did you tell us?" Ginny said, "Come on Luna!" She ran down stair with Luna on her tail. Harry watched Luna run down the stairs and he saw her skirt fly up a little bit.

'_No, no, no! I did not just see her skirt fly up! What is wrong with me?_'

"Hey mate you okay?" Ron asked.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry said. Ron shrugged and headed off to his room to get his quidditch stuff.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she jumped the last step and gave Hermione a death hug.

"Gin...can't....breathe....." Hermione choked out.

"Opps sorry I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah when I came over she was hugging me so hard I was turning blue. Hey Hermione." Luna said giving Hermione a hug.

"Well it's late and as much as I would love to catch up with you guys, I'm really tired."

"Yes it is getting very late you girls should be heading off to bed." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Ron came down with brooms and quidditch stuff.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Play some quidditch." Ron said.

"Oh no you're not it's already late you can play tomorrow."

"But mum-"

"Not buts Ron, you can play tomorrow now off you go."

"Fine." Ron headed up stairs, "Night!" He called.

"You too Harry and girls off you go."

"Night Mrs. Weasley." Harry, Hermione and Luna said.

"Night Mum." Ginny said. They all headed up the stairs until they got to the girls room.

"Well goodnight girls." Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry." They all chorused and headed into the room.

* * *

Ginny, Luna and Hermione all got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other. After Ginny and Luna were sure Hermione was a sleep them creped out of the room and headed to the bathroom to get some extra things for the prank. They grab a bunch of Ginny make-up; red lip-stick, black eye-liner, eye-shadow and whatever else they could find. Ginny kept muttering something about having to burn everything and buying new make-up on the weekend. After they were done they tip-toed upstairs and met Fred and Gorge outside Ron room.

"You ready ladies?" George asked.

"Yep, we even brought some make-up." Ginny said trying and failing to hide her giggles.

"Wicked." They twins said.

"Yep, it's a good thing Hermione taught me that spell for quick make-up doing otherwise I might mess it up." Ginny said. Fred opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said. Ginny and Luna tip-toed though the door over too Ron bed with Fred and George behide them.

"First things first." George said taking out the blond temporary hair dye. He and Fred went over to the other side of Ron bed. It was quite funny to see them hunch over the little piece of paper, with the little light from Fred wand, trying to figure out how to put the hair dye on. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You think they would read the instructions before they prank." She whispered to Ginny.

"You know Fred and George; act first, think later." She whispered back. Luna giggled then looked over at Harry.

"What happens if he wakes up?" Luna whispered.

"We'll cross that bridge when it happens." George said still trying to figure out the hair dye.

"See; act first, think later." Ginny said, "Would you two hurry up with that?" She added.

"Okay I think we got it." Fred said putting on rubber gloves, put some of the dye on them and stared working it though Ron hair. (A/N: I don't know if that really how you put on hair dye just go with it) Ginny and Luna were having the hardest time trying to fight their giggles as in the dim light you could see Ron red hair get lighter and lighter.

"I think that's good." George said. Fred took off the gloves and pulled out his wand and started muttering a few spells. You could slowly see Ron fetchers turn more famine. George had also taken this time to mutter the clothes switching spell and Ron was now dressed in a denim mini skirt and pink tank-top. Luna had to turn away from Ron to try and stop her insane giggles and found herself looking at a sleeping Harry.

'_He looks so peaceful. Not like when he's awake and having to worry about You-Know-Who. I wish there was something I could do to help him but he's so worried his friends are going to get hurt that he refuses anyone help. I wish he could just see that he can't do this alone.'_ Luna thought mentally shaking her head and turning back to Ron. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands to try and stop the giggles_._

Ron was now a full on girl, with short blond hair and everything. He was in for a big surprise when he woke up. Luna, Ginny, Fred and George had to rush outside before bursting in a fit of laughter.

"I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up." George said.

"This is by far one of the best pranks we've pulled on him." Fred said.

"Come on we better get back before someone wakes up." Ginny said.

"Goodnight ladies." Fred and George said.

"Night." Ginny and Luna said heading down stairs.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome!" Luna said.

"You can say that again. Come on before we get caught." Ginny said pulling Luna in their room making sure not to wake up Hermione.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep now." Ginny said when they were in the room.

"We could see who's online." Luna suggested. She and Ginny got on the computer.

* * *

_DayDreamer has logged on._

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has logged on_

DayDreamer: Parkinson? What are you doing here?

Little-Miss-Obsessive: I could ask you the same thing Loony.

DayDreamer: Ginny is here as well FYI. And we were here because we were hoping there would be someone worthy of talking too; to tell them the prank we pulled.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: You and the Weaslette pulled a prank? On who?

DayDreamer: Ron.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Weasley? What did you do to him?

DayDreamer: Why should we tell you?

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Listen I'm not as bad as everyone says I am. I just act like that because of my family. And if you can be okay with Draco dating Granger, I don't see how we can't at least be nice to each other. For their sake at least.

DayDreamer: You know about them?

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Of course, I'm one of Draco best friends. I admit that I was a little obsessed but I'm way over that. So what do you say truce?

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then at the sleeping Hermione. They nodded to each other.

DayDreamer: Truce. But only for Hermione.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Cool. So what did you do to the Weasley?

DayDreamer: We turned him into a girl for 24 hours.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Omg. Lol. You have to take pictures.

DayDreamer: We haven't thought of that. It would be great blackmail for later.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Totally. I have to go before someone comes up. Bye

DayDreamer: Bye.

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has logged off.  
_

* * *

Luna turned to Ginny, "You know maybe we were wrong about some of the Slytherins."

"Maybe you're right. I mean if Hermione can stand dating Malfoy, we can stand being nice to Parkinson and maybe even Zabini." Ginny said.

"Come on I'm tired and we have a big day to tomorrow." Luna said.

"You can say that again." Ginny said as she and Luna climb in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I realize that Draco and Pansy are out of character but it makes the story work. For some reason I find Harry/Luna easier to write then Hermione/Draco. Hr/D will still be in the story it will just be more down played. A big thank-you to Vampqueen27 whose prank suggestion brought on this idea.**

I just relized that this chapter is mostly speaking. Didn't mean for it to come out that way. Whatever.

So what do you think? Prank awesome? Story good? Ideas you wish to suggest? If so click that pretty little button that says

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11 Prank aftermath

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Luna said shaking her friend to try and wake her up.

"5 more minutes." Ginny grumpily and sleepily said.

"Fine," Luna said walk towards the bedroom door, "Don't get up to see Ron reaction to being a girl for the whole day, not my problem."

Upon hearing these words Ginny jumped out of her bed and got change in lightning sped. Running in front of Luna out the door she said, "What are we waiting for?"

The two girls walked down the stairs trying not to think about Ron, in fear of laughing would give the prank away. They walked down to the kitchen and said good morning to Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were already downstairs also eagerly awaiting the reaction of Ron. Mrs, Weasley walked outside to work in the garden. Only a couple minutes after the Weasley mother walked out of the house there was a very shrill scream echoing though out the house. The twins, Luna and Ginny gave a knowing smile to one another.

Ron came storming down the stairs. Only the Ron before them had short blond hair and very famine fetchers. Still wearing the mini skirt and tank-top they had put on him the night before.

"What did you guy do?" Ron said in a very high-pitched girly voice pointing a finger at Fred and George, who somehow were managing to keep a straight face while Ginny and Luna had to force themselves not to laugh.

"Whatever do you mean dear brother? Or should we call you sister now?" Fred asked with a smile on his face.

"You know what you did! You turned me in to a –a girl!" Ron said crossing his arms. They couldn't take it anymore, Luna and Ginny exploded with laughter. Ron looked at the two.

"Did you two have something to do with this?" He asked.

Luna tried catching her breathe to answer but ended up laughing even more. Ginny had fallen out of her chair and was now rolling on the floor with laughter. Fred and George had even given up trying to keep a straight face and were laughing as well.

"This isn't funny guys!" Ron said in the high-pitch voices which only cause them to laugh even harder. Luna was laughing so hard that her eyes had started tearing up and she couldn't see anything as she walked up to Ron to tell him off to his face, which caused her to bump into a chuckling, slightly confused Harry who had just come down the stairs.

"Oops." Luna said stumbling backward. Harry garb on to her shoulders to steady her. She did even realize who it was until he spoke.

"Careful." Harry said. Luna blushed slightly but was still giggling like mad. She took a few deep breathe to clam herself and turned to Ron,

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" She said and burst into giggles again. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"You did this?" Harry asked trying to keep a straight face but ended up cracking a smile.

'_Ron had it coming to him_.' He thought.

"Yep." Luna said, "With some help from the twins." Pointing at Fred and George who high-fived each other.

"But—but you said we were okay."

"I lied."

"But you're Luna Lovegood! You don't lie! You talk about crazy creatures and stare off in to space and—." Luna cut him off.

"And you Ronald Weasley are a stuck up, obnoxious, insensitive, jerk." Ron jaw dropped due to the fact that Luna just called him that. Luna walked up to him, put her hand under his open jaw and closed it shut.

"Honey, you'll catch flies." She said and walked away. She went over to Ginny and helped her off the floor. She had stopped laugh and was sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath when Luna came up to her and helped her up. They walked to the stairs and on the way up Ginny turned to Ron and said,

"And don't even think about trying to get Hermione to undo the spell, It has to last 24 hours no matter what." She and Luna were about to walk up the stairs when Hermione came down.

"What's going on?" She looked over at the short blond haired girl, "Who's this?"

"Oh that's Ron. He decided to have a gender change." Luna said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Ron jaw dropped again.

"Really Ronald?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No! They did this to me!" He said pointing to Luna, Ginny, Fred and George. Hermione open her mouth to say something when George spoke.

"Don't even think about changing him back 'Mione. The spell must last 24 hours."

Hermione sighed, "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yep," Ginny said. She and Luna walked up the stairs and Hermione followed them, probably to talk to them.

"Well we have to go to the store. See you later Harry, Ronella." George said as he and Fred appeared out of the house.

"How could they do this to me Harry?" Ron complained.

"You had it coming to you with what you said to Luna, Ron."

"But this is cruel and just wrong!"

"Deal with it Ron it's only for a day."

"Since when are you on their side Harry?" Ron asked.

"Who said I was picking sides? You really think you would have gotten off with just saying sorry? Probably not even meaning it." Harry said, "Really Ron would you let someone off the hook if they insulted you and your family by just saying that their sorry and probably not even meaning it?"

"What's up with you mate? Why do you care so much about what I said to Luna? You know I always say stuff I don't mean. Do you not think that turning me into a girl was punishment enough?" Ron said confused about how Harry was acting.

'I don't know. I don't know." Harry muttered.  
"Blamey Harry you act like you fancy Luna or something." Ron said laughing at the idea but he quickly stopped when he saw Harry tense up and he didn't answer.

"Blamey you do! You fancy Luna Lovegood!" Ron exclaimed. Harry covered Ron mouth with both hands, "Shhh! someone might hear you." Harry said.

"But—but you...and her....and...Hum...uhhh....What!?" Ron stammered.

"I don't know okay! I kind of just happened!" Harry sat down at the table, "Listen I don't want to talk about okay?"

"Okay fine." Ron said sitting down next to Harry and grabbing some bacon of a plate.

* * *

"Hermione I don't want a long story about what we did was wrong, blah, blah, blah." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I should have seen something like this coming. I mean when Harry told me about the stuff Ron said to you and I didn't think you, let alone Ginny, would let him get off that easily. He had everything that happened to him coming."

Luna and Ginny stared at her like she had grown three heads and wings.

"What?" Hermione asked the two.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Luna asked.

"This is not like you Mione what's up?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know maybe Draco's' starting to rub off on me."

"Please promise me you're not going to turn into a jerk like he was and still might be." Ginny said.

"Don't worry; they don't call me the smartest witch of our generation for no reason."

"Ginny we almost forgot! We have to take pictures of Ron!" Luna said grabbing the camera off the table and ran out the door with Ginny behide her. Leaving a confused Hermione behide.

"Okay then." Hermione said sitting down at the computer and logging in.

* * *

_Gryffindor Princess has logged in_

Slytherin Prince: Hey babe.

Gryffindor Princess: Hey.

Slytherin Prince: How are things over there?

Gryffindor Princess: Interesting. Ginny and Luna turned Ron into a girl for payback for what he said to Luna.

Slytherin Prince: Really? Can you take pictures?

Gryffindor Princess: They just ran down to do that. But you're not getting any copies, I don't need you posting them all over the school.

Slytherin Prince: Please Hermione?

Gryffindor Princess: No Draco.

Slytherin Prince: Come on their probably going to blackmail him with the pictures any way. So why can't I have a copy to?

Gryffindor Princess: Draco No! But now that you mention it I should probably stop them before they get themselves in trouble. Bye Draco.

Slytherin Prince: Bye babe. Talk to you later okay?

Gryffindor Princess: Okay.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off.  
_

* * *

Back downstairs Harry and Ron were talking about, what else, Quitddich when there was a flash of blond and red, a blinding light and a snap.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted as he was blinding by the flashing light

"Got it!" a voice belonging to Ginny said. The both boys were drowsed with water and a squeak of "Luna!" could be hear by Ginny flowed by the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs. Harry jumped out of his set and ran after the blond; she had only gotten to the second flight of stairs when Harry caught up to her and grabbed her in a hug from behide.

"Got you," He said. "Now what in the world was that for?"

"Harry let me go!" The blond struggled ageist Harry firm grip on her waist, "I was aiming for Ron you just happen to be sitting next to him!"

"Uh-huh sure. Well you got your payback so now I think it's time for some of my own." Harry picked her up effortlessly and carried her over his shoulder downstairs.

"Harry put me down!"

"Harry where are you taking Luna?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry come down the stairs with Luna over his shoulder.

"Oh just for a dip in the lake." Harry said. Luna eyes widen.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!" Luna yelled as Harry carried her out of the house over to the lake.

"Have a nice swim Luna." Harry said as he got to the edge of the lake.

"Ahhhhhh!" Luna screamed as Harry tossed her into the lake. A couple seconds later Luna came up gasping for air to find Harry laughing his ass off on the side of the lake.

"Harry James Potter you are so dead!" Luna cried as she saw over the shore, but she too was laughing a little. She reached the shore and reached for Harry out stretched hand to help her out of the lake but when she grabbed it she pulled back with such a great amount of force that Harry tumbled into the lake. He resurfaced a couple second later to find Luna who had climb out of the water and was laughing her head off on the shore.

"You're dead Lovegood." Harry said lifting himself out of the lake.

"Try and catch me Potter." Luna said making a run for it with Harry on her heels.

Finally after who know how long Harry caught up to Luna and tackled her pulling both of them to the ground with Luna landing on top of Harry. They both started laughing.

"Truce?" Luna asked.

"Truce." Harry answered. That's when he noticed the position they were in. She had landed on top of him and their faces were just inches apart. She must have noticed to because she blushed and rolled off of him. Harry stood up and helped Luna up.

"We should head back." Harry said.

"Yeah." Luna said still blushing as they headed back towards the burrow.

* * *

**I had to put a little moment between Harry and Luna. Hummm I have no comments this time. Thank you AGAIN to Vampqueen27 for the idea to make Ron voice like a girls. You rock!**

So until next time.

REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Randomness

"What on earth happened to you two?" Mrs. Weasley said as the dipping wet Harry and Luna headed back to the house. Mrs. Weasley was still in the garden so she didn't know about Ron being a girl yet. Harry opened his mouth to respond but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Never mind that, go into the house and dry off." Harry and Luna walked into the house. Were Ginny and Ron were talking in the kitchen.

"Come on Ginny there must be some way to reverse this!"

"Sorry Ron there isn't, and even if there was and I wouldn't know it and even if I did I wouldn't turn you back."

Ron was about to say something to his sister when he saw Harry and Luna walk in both dripping wet.

"Oi, I thought Luna was the one going to take a swim not you mate."

"She pulled me in."

"You're the one that gave me your hand to pull me out of the water; you were basically telling me to pull you in."

"Here dry yourselves off." Ginny said tossing them both a towel from the kitchen.

They both muttered thanks and started drying themselves off.

"Well if anyone needs me I'll be in my room for the next 24 hours." Ron said walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to see what Hermione is doing." Ginny said following her brother. Leaving Harry and Luna by themselves.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they dry themselves off with the towels.

"So...look I'm sorry I threw you into the lake." Harry apologised.

"It's okay I the one who hit you with water in the first place."

"Yeah but you didn't mean to. You just don't have good aim." Harry laughed as Luna gave him a playful shove.

"I do to! But whatever no harm done." Luna said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "You're not going to go say that and then turn me into a girl are you?"

Luna laughed, "No silly. That punishment was for Ron. I have to think of something different."

"You're kidding right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Luna winked and walked up the stairs.

Harry looked at her retreating form, "You are kidding right Luna? Luna!"

Luna giggled as she made her way up the stairs; later she would tell Harry she was kidding but right now she needed to get out of her wet clothes. She saw Ginny typing on the computer while Hermione at on a chair pouting.

"Who are you guys talking to?"

She walked over to the computer were Hermione and Ginny were at.

"Well I was talking to Draco but then Ginny kicked me off and is now talking to Neville." Hermione said sourly.

"You've been talking to him for days! You can spend a couple of minutes without talking to him." Ginny said.

Hermione mumbled something that nether girl could make out and Luna went back to looking at the conversation between Neville and Ginny.

* * *

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Neville, Luna is here now to.

PlantGuy: Hey Luna. What are you three up to?

Red-Head-Gin: Nothing much. How's Christmas with your Grandmother?

PlantGuy: Same as usual, awful. Gran telling me I need to do something with my life, blah blah blah. I've learned to tune her out.

Red-Head-Gin: I bet things are less hectic over there then here. Ron's a girl did you know?

PlantGuy: Let me guess. You're doing?

Red-Head-Gin: Well Luna, Fred, George and me.

PlantGuy: LOL.

PlantGuy: uh-oh Gran is calling me. I have to go. Bye Ginny, Luna, Hermione.

Red-Head-Gin: Bye Neville.

_Plant guy has logged off_.

* * *

"Ron do us all a favour and change out of those clothes." Harry said. He and Ron were in their room seeing as Ron refused to step outside a girl.

Ron looked at Harry, "You don't think I've already thought of that? Fred and George must have used some sort of charm so I can't get these clothes off."

Harry picked up his Fireblot form the corner, "Well I rather not stay up here all day; I'm going to go flying."

Harry walked out of the room and down the stairs with only one thing on his mind the whole time.

Luna.

* * *

**Okay this chapter has been redone.**

**No major changes but still changes.**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14 PrankingFlyingChating

Luna, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the room. Hermione had quickly gone back to talking with Draco who was still online. She was so absorbed in talking to him that Luna and Ginny were bored out of their minds with nothing to do.

"I'm going to go flying do you guys want to come?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just gave a hand wave a dismissal not taking her eyes off the screen.

Luna shrugged, "Sure but go easy on me. I suck at flying."

Ginny laughed, "No problem. Come on you can use one of the brooms in the shed." Ginny looked back at Hermione, "I can't believe she's so obsessed with him."

"I can still hear you!"

"Good!"

Ginny and Luna walk out of the house over to the broom shed. As they were getting out the brooms Harry came flying down to them.

"You girls going flying?" He asked.

Ginny smiled, "Yep, care to join us?"

"Sure, someone will have to watch out for Luna falling off."

This got him hit in the head with the handle of the broom.

"I'm not that bad a flier." Luna defended.

Harry smirked and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him, "Sure Luna. Whatever you say."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If you two are done flirting, can we get on with flying?"

Harry and Luna both turned red and mumbled sure.

They all mounted their brooms and took off to the skies.

Back in the room Hermione had said goodbye to Draco and was talking to Pansy who had come on line.

* * *

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has logged on._

Little-Miss-Obsessive: So is Ron a girl?

Gryffindor Princess: How did you know about that?

Slytherin Prince: Yeah I didn't tell you.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: I was talking to Weaslette and Lovegood last night and they told me about the prank. We agreed to try and get along for you and Draco sake.

Gryffindor Princess: Then why did you just call them 'Weaslette and Lovegood'?

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Oops force of habit. I have to work on that.

Slytherin Prince: I'll say.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Your one to talk you still call Potter and Weasley, Weasel and Scarface.

Slytherin Prince: I think we can safely say there is no hope for them and me to ever get along

Gryffindor Princess: I have to agree on that one. Is still haven't told them about you yet.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Do you ever plan on telling them?

Gryffindor Princess: Yes but I know they're not going to take it well.

Little-Miss-Obsessive: Bloody hell father's coming. I have to go. I'll see you after the break.

Gryffindor Princess: Bye.

Slytherin Prince: Bye.

_Little-Miss-Obsessive has logged off._

Gryffindor Princess: So you and Pansy are friends now?

Slytherin Prince: Yeah, she's okay after she stopped being so obsessive over me.

Gryffindor Princess: Why did she stop obsessing over you all the sudden?

Slytherin Prince: Blasie, for some unknown reason, fancies her and asked her out a couple days before the break.

Gryffindor Princess: Really? Blasie and Pansy? I would have never seen that coming.

Slytherin Prince: Surprised me to.

* * *

Hermione looked away from the computer screen of a second and looked out the window. She saw Ginny, Luna and Harry zoom by on their brooms. She also saw that while Ginny was way in front, Harry had slow down his usual speed—which would be as fast as Ginny was going—to fly next to Luna. Who—Hermione had to admit—was a pretty fast flier herself.

Hermione gave a small smile. Her smarts didn't stop at books. She knew about people too. And she could see the signs between the two. But she, unlike Ginny, did go meddling into people business. She'd let them work it out themselves. She smiled and turned back to talking to Draco.

* * *

Luna smiled as the wind whipped her blond hair around her face. She really did like flying, even if she did not do it often. She didn't own a broom herself and she sure didn't fly at school. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't flown since those couple of weeks in summer when she would visit Ginny.

Luna looked at Harry on her right and then to Ginny up ahead. She knew that Harry would usual be up there with her flying fast. And yet he was here beside her. He probably didn't want to leave her behind while he and Ginny flew circles around her.

Luna smirked and looked at Harry, "Race you." She said speeding up before Harry had a chance to.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry exclaimed laughing, speeding up to catch up with Luna.

Luna turned around to give Harry a cocky smile. Harry almost fell off his broom. He could only stare. She looked beautiful with her blond hair flying behind her and her sliver-blue eyes filled with joy.

"Come on!" She called snapping Harry out of his trance, "Race you to the lake." She started to speed up again as Harry gained up on her.

Ginny looked behind her to see Luna flying off to the diction of the lake with Harry close behind her. Ginny smiled and shook her head, so much for flying with her friends.

Harry smirked as he flew pass Luna no problem. He got to the lake and landed near the edge by the big oak tree that was there.

He turned around to see Luna starting to land. But she was not use to landing from going so fast so when her feet touched the ground she stumbled.

"Whoa." She said and as she fell forward she hooked her arms around Harry neck to stable herself. And on impulse Harry arm went around her waist to steady her as well.

"Careful." Harry said. Their breath caught in their throats when they saw how close their faces where.

(**They seem to end up in the position a lot don't they?**)

Luna blushed, "Sorry."

Her and Harry realised each other and back away a couple a steps.

Then Harry smirked, "Looks like I win."

Luna gave him a playful smack on the arm, "Yeah, yeah don't rub it in."

Harry mounted his broom, "Come on we should head back."

Luna did the same, "Race you back." She said kicking off.

"Again really?"

"Yep!" She called back.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is also redone**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15 Dinner

Harry took Luna broom and along with his put it in the broom shed. Trying to forget about what happened by the lake. It was New Year eve tomorrow so luckily for Ron, Mrs. Weasley was out all day getting food to cook for everyone and by everyone that meant; Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Luna and himself. So she had been out all day.

Harry and Luna walked in the house to see the Mrs. Weasley was home and had dinner all ready.

"Oh, there you are. Will you do me a favour and get Ginny, Hermione and Ron please dears? It's time for dinner."

Harry and Luna nodded trying not to laugh as they imagined the look on Mrs. Weasley face when she saw her precious son a girl.

They walked up the stairs and got to the girls room.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mrs. Weasley face when she sees Ron." Luna said.

"I'll say. I'll go get him."

Luna nodded as Harry walked up the stairs. She walked into the room to see Hermione at the computer and Ginny talking and sitting on the bed.

_'How long can that girl talk to someone over chat?_' Luna thought.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Have a good time with Harry, Luna?"

Luna blushed and muttered a sorry for leaving her.

"Mrs. Weasley said it's time for dinner and to get you two." Luna said.

Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed while typing a goodbye to Draco and logging off the computer. The three girls walked down the stairs to the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was putting out the rest of the food.

"There you girls are. Well you might as well start to eat. Author won't be home till late and Fred and George and working late at the shop to. Now where are those boys? I better go get them." Mrs. Weasley said and turned to the stairs.

Ginny and Luna giggled, "What do you think she'll say when she sees Ron?" Luna asked.

Before Ginny could answer a cry of "My heavens Ronald!" was heard from upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs with Ron—who was still a girl—and Harry behind her.

"They did it to me!" Ron tried to explain. Ginny and Luna giggles stopped when they saw the look on Mrs. Weasley face.

"Is this true girls?"

"Mum he deserved some kind of punishment! You should have heard the things he said to Luna!" Ginny explained, "He called her and her father crazy among other things."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron, "Oh, Ron how could you? The Lovegoods are very nice people even if they do have...different believes." Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sighed in frustration, "Girls just please tell me this is not permanent."

"Don't worry Mum it only last 24 hours." Ginny told her mother.

"Good. Good. I don't have the time to deal with this with everyone coming tomorrow. Just eat your dinner. I'll talk to you Ronald later." Mrs. Weasley said leaving the five to eat.

"I can't believe this! You turn me into a girl and I get the punishment."

"Well then next time think before you open your big mouth." Ginny said.

Ginny and Ron started to get into a big argument when Hermione came between them.

"Enough! Ron you got what you deserved. Ginny I'm sure Ron knows what he did was wrong by now so can we all just please stop fighting?"

Ginny and Ron mumbled an agreement and they all started to eat the dinner Mrs. Weasley had made them.

After dinner they all headed upstairs because it was very late. The girls said goodnight to the guys and headed into their room.

Luna made sure to get to get to the computer first because Ginny and Hermione have been hogging it the whole time.

She logged on only to find that no one was online.

"Ugh! The first time I get on the bloody thing and no one is on line!"

"No look Dean just logged on." Ginny said coming up behind her.

* * *

DayDreamer: Hello Dean.

Gryffindor Rules: Hey Luna!

DayDreamer: Ginny and Hermione are here to.

Gryffindor Rules: Hey Ginny! Hey Hermione!

DayDreamer: How are the holidays going for you?

Gryffindor Rules: Pretty good. How about you?

DayDreamer: They've been...interesting. I've over at Ginny's house and well you can image the chaos.

Gryffindor Rules: If Ron and Ginny are anything like they are in school I can only image.

DayDreamer: Ugh. Ginny telling me that I have to get off before her mom comes up. See you in school. Bye Dean.

Gryffindor Rules: Bye Luna.

* * *

Luna logged off and climbed into her bed. Tomorrow was going to crazy.

* * *

**Chapter redone**

**A couple chapters ago Harry threw Luna into the lake but it's supossed to be winter.**

**So lets just say that it' a mild winter. now on the ground but the water isn't frozen and the water isn't cold enough for them to freeze. Sorry if that's not what winters are like over there but for the sake of the story it is.**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny woke up and walked over to the computer trying carefully not to wake the other two up. But she stepped on a creaky floorboard and woke Luna—who was a very light sleeper—up.

Luna looked over at the clock, "Why are you going on your computer at 2:00 in the morning?"

"Because Tonks is in America and over there it's around 9:00. She's going to be there tomorrow but she wanted me to talk to her before then."

* * *

_Red-Head-Gin has logged on_

_Tonks135 has logged on_

**Red-Head-Gin**: Hey Tonks!

**Tonk135**: Hey Ginny. Are Luna and Hermione there to?

**Red-Head-Gin:** Just Luna, Hermione asleep. How's America?

**Tonks135**: It's amazing! I'm staying at a little wizard pub in New York City. For some reason though Muggles here all drive yellow...what are they call...cars. How they tell theirs apart from other people I have no idea.

**Red-Head-Gin:** LOL. Tonks those are taxis. The Muggles don't own them. They call them from the streets and pay someone else to drive them around. The cars themselves are owned by a company. Hermione told me

**Tonks135**: I don't understand. Why would they pay someone to drive them around instead of using their own cars?

**Red-Head-Gin**: Not everyone owns cars Tonks.

**Tonks135**: I'll never understand Muggles. So what have you three been up to?

**Red-Head-Gin**: Lets' see...we turned Ron in to a girl.

**Tonks135:** I might regret this but...why did you turn Ron into a girl?

**Red-Head-Gin**: Lets' just say after what he said to Luna payback was in order.

**Tonks135**: Okay then...well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go. I'll see you three tomorrow.

**Red-Head-Gin**: Bye Tonks.

_Tonks135 has logged off_.

* * *

The next day the girls were sitting at the table eating the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had made them.

Harry and Ron came down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Hello Ron back to normal I see." Luna said.

Ron grunted and rudely shoved all the food he could get his hands on into his mouth.

Hermione looked disguised, "Honestly Ron, have you ever heard of swallowing?"

Ron made some indictable sound though all the food he had stuffed in his mouth and took another fork full of bacon.

"That is disgusting." Luna said scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Ronald show some manners! You better not act that way tonight. We have guests coming." Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Now all of you can help out after you've finish eating. Girls can you wash some of those dishes and set the table in the dining room please?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said smiling. Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Thank you dears. And boys could you clean up the living room?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Good. Good." Mrs. Weasley said and walked out of the room.

"You guys better get started on that living room. And Ron we are not doing your part for you, nor is Harry." Hermione said cleaning up the dishes and putting them in the sink. Luna and Ginny got up to help her while Ron dragged himself to the living room after Harry to try and clean the giant mess in there.

Ron groaned at the site of magazines, newspapers and different odds-and-ends scattered all over the living room. They were going to be here all day.

* * *

**Chapter redone.**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry made his way through the crowd of people in the Borrow living room. Dinner had finished a while ago and now everyone was talking, laughing and having drinks while midnight came close.

He found Ron at the food table, big surprise, and tapped him on the shoulder while he had a mouth full of food.

"Mi Mahry. Mis mood mis mamahzimng."* He said with the mouth full of food he had. Making it imposable to understand what he was saying.

"Ron sallow."

Ron gulped down the food, "Sorry."

Harry shook his head, "Its fine. Have you seen the girls? It's all most midnight and I want to wish them a Happy New Year."

"Nah, but they have to be here somewhere. Lets' go find them." Ron said stuffing on last cookie into his mouth.

The two walked through the room until they found the girls in the corner of the room talking and drinking punch. When Ginny caught site of them she waved them over.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hey girls." Ron and Harry said just as the countdown started.

They all joined in, in counting down the seconds till the New Year.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" The whole room cheered.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna all took turns giving each other hugs and telling each other Happy New Year.

The party went on for some time past 2:00 in the morning. It wasn't until then that guest started to leave. Ron had gone upstairs w while back over a upset stomach, probably due to the fact that he ate way to many sweet. Ginny, Hermione and Luna were about to go upstairs as well but Harry grabbed Luna arm before he could leave.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure Harry." She said.

Ginny and Hermione shared knowing smiles and retreated upstairs.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Luna asked.

But instead of talking Harry just grabbed Luna by her shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth. Luna eyes widen in surprise. But before she could respond to the kiss, it was over.

"Happy New Year Luna." Harry whispered and ran upstairs, leaving a shocked Luna behind.

Luna looked back to where Harry had run up the stairs and put two fingers to her lips.

'_Did that just happen?_' She thought and climbed up the stairs. She needed to clear her head.

They were back at Hogwarts. Luna had, had no time to talk to Harry because he was so busy packing and doing other things. It also seemed to her like he was avoiding her.

So now Luna was sitting in her dorm room turning on her laptop. Dumbledore had decided that computer would be able to work at Hogwarts to give students a chance to talk when they could leave there dorms and get to know each other better. Luna turned her computer on and inged in to her account.

* * *

_DayDreamer has logged in._

PlantGuy: Hey Luna.

DayDreamer: Hey Neville how was your holidays?

PlantGuy: Descent to say the least. How about yours?

DayDreamer: It was...interesting.

PlantGuy: Oh right, didn't you turn Ron into a girl?

DayDreamer: Oh, yeah. Have you seen Harry lately?

PlantGuy: Yes, haven't since we got back?

DayDreamer: No, I think he's avoiding me.

PlantGuy: Why would he do that?

DayDreamer: I think I have an idea.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged on._

_Weasleyisourking has logged on._

DayDreamer: Hello Hermione, Ron.

PlantGuy: Hi guys.

Gryffindor Princess: Hey Neville and Luna.

Weasleyisourking: Hey.

DayDreamer: Do you guys know were Harry is?

Weasleyisourking: Detention with Snape.

DayDreamer: Already? Isn't it only like the second week since school started?

Gryffindor Princess: Yep. If would have only listen to me he wouldn't be in detention.

_Red-Head-Gin has logged in._

Red-Head-Gin: Harry still in detention?

PlantGuy: Yep.

Red-Head-Gin: Damn it. I need to talk to him.

Weasleyisourking: About what?

Red-Head-Gin: None of your business Ronald.

_Boywholived has logged on_.

Boywholived: Hey guys. Snape finally let me out of detention.

Red-Head-Gin: Harry private chat now!

**Red-Head-Gin has requested a private chat with Boywholived.**

**Boywholived has accepted private chat.**

Boywholived: What's up Gin?

Red-Head-Gin: Why are you avoiding Luna?

Boywholived: I'm not avoiding her.

Red-Head-Gin: Yes you are! Does it have something to do with whatever you where talking about with her at New Years?

Boywholived: Nope, not at all. Why would you suggest something like that?

Red-Head-Gin: Harry James Potter I can tell when you're lying even though chat.

Boywholived: Damn it.

Red-Head-Gin: So what happen?

Boywholived: Nothing you need to know.

Red-Head-Gin: Oh no! If you're avoiding my best friend because of it then it's something I need to know.

Boywholived: Well...uhhh....you see...bye!

_Boywholived has logged off_.

Red-Head-Gin: HARRY JAMES POTTER!

**Private chat has ended.**

Red-Head-Gin: I'm going to kill that boy.

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off._

Weasleyisourking: What was that all about?

PlantGuy: Do you think she's really going to kill him?

Gryffindor Princess: I better find her and stop her before she does.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off_.

DayDreamer: I have homework to do I'll see you guys later.

PlantGuy: Same bye guys.

_DayDreamer has logged off._

_PlantGuy has logged off_

Weasleyisourking: And then there was one....

Weasleyisourking: Well I'm not going to sit here and talk to myself.

Weasleyisourking: Great I've been talking to myself.

_Weasleyisourking has logged off_.

* * *

**Hey my readers!**

**Okay so the people have voted and the story stays Half and Half. I have to say though it's gunna be more chatroom then regular story becuase they have classes ans such so can't see each other all the time.**

**What Ron was saying *Hi Harry. This food is amazing!***

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!**

**Reviews?**


	18. ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOUCEMENT!

**Okay I now what I'm going to do.**

**There are really two or three main chapters that I totally lost complete foucs on it so I'll delete those and redue them.**

**Also after New Years it will be full chat room but some sences will be regular if they can't be done though chat room.**

**(my S key is messed up so if some words that should have an S don't sorry)**

**So that's what I'm going to do. In new chapters I'll tell you which chapter has been rewirten because I don't now if it would E-mail you about the change or not. I don't think it does.**

**OKAY one more thing**

**SORRY if you got two alrets for this chapter and two alrets for chapter 18. I deleted the orginal chapter 18 making this chapter 18 because what I worte before does matter any more. So you'll end up getting 3 alrets for chapter 18 am I'm really sorry for that!**

**Okay last thing:**

**I redid chapter 13-16 not really big changes but there different so you should go back and read those chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. sorry about any confusion that may have happened with my annocment. DON'T HATE ME! **

**So here's a short chapter for you guys. I'm kinda getting writers block (again) with this story so I won't update as offten.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's charaters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Red-Head-Gin has logged on

Gryffindor Princess has logged on

Boywholived has logged on

Red-Head-Gin: I can't believe it.

Boywholived: Ginny can we not talk about this?

Red-Head-Gin: No Harry! You kissed her and now you're avoiding her! You have to talk to her!

Gryffindor Princess: Ginny's right Harry, you have to talk to her sooner or later.

Boywholived: I pick later.

Red-Head-Gin: UGH! Unbelievable!

Gryffindor Princess: I'll say.

Weasleyisourking has logged on

Weasleyisourking: Have you guys seen Snape? Someone charmed his robes to be bright pink and purple striped. It's hilarious! He can't un-charm it. And no one knows who did it!

Gryffindor Princess: Normally I'd say it was Fred and George. But there not at Hogwarts anymore so I have no idea.

Boywholived: I wish I knew who it was. I'd like to give them a pat on the back for doing that. Ron do you know where Colin is? We can borrow he's camera and take some pictures of this.

Weasleyisourking: I think I saw him in the Great Hall. Lets' go before Snape finds a way to un-charm the robes.

Boywholived: Bye girls.

Weasleyisourking: Bye!

Boywholived has logged off

Weasleyisourking has logged off

Gryffindor Princess: Boys, honestly. They are one thing I'll never understand.

Red-Head-Gin: Same here.

DayDreamer has logged on.

DayDreamer: Hey girls.

Red-Head-Gin: Luna why didn't you tell us?!

DayDreamer: What are you talking about Ginny?

Red-Head-Gin: You...Harry...Kiss...

Gryffindor Princess: Sorry I think she's still a little bit in shock. What she means to say is that why didn't you tell us Harry kissed you at New Years.

DayDreamer: He told you?

Gryffindor Princess: Well Ginny sort of forced it out of him but yeah.

DayDreamer: It doesn't matter he's been avoiding me since, he obviously thinks it was a mistake.

Red-Head-Gin: Luna don't say that.

DayDreamer: It's fine.

Gryffindor Princess: Luna...

DayDreamer: Guys I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it OK?

DayDreamer: I'll talk to you guys later.

DayDreamer has logged off.

Gryffindor Princess: Well this is bad.

Red-Head-Gin: You can say that again.

Gryffindor Princess: We got to figure out a way to get Harry to talk to Luna.

Red-Head-Gin: We do. But first I'm hungry, you coming to dinner?

Gryffindor Princess: Yeah, I'll meet you in the common room.

Gryffindor Princess has logged off

Red-Head-Gin has logged off

* * *

**OK so it's really short and not that good but I waned to give you guys SOMETHING to read.**

**FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED. they will be used to roast my marshmellows for my S'mores. yumm....S'mores....**

**So review if you want. I'd like to hear about any ideas you guys might have for later chapters since I AM getting writers block.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, this is an update but a short one and I need you all to read this.**

**I really don't know what to do with this story. I don't want to delete it because I promised myself that no matter what I would never, ever, ever delete one of my stories. So I'm not going to because I know a lot of you like my story (thank you BTW) and I would hate to delete it on you.**

**So as you can probably tell I am having HORRIBLE writers block and ISU projects are due soon and Mid-Terms are coming up.**

**I'm going to warn you right now: this story doesn't really have a plot (as you could probably tell) and is not going to have one really...it WILL jump around a lot and some things could just be said once and never mentioned again.**

**So if you don't mind that by all means keep reading, I would be so happy if you did. But if you do care, unless you want to read it anyway, PLEASE don't post reviews telling me this, unless you would like to see something come back in the story.**

**ALSO (and this is the last thing) pretty much all of you told me you liked the half and half story and that WILL be coming back for you guys. Just right now I don't have any ideas for it so please bear with me.**

**That's all I have to say. So here's a little very short chapter for you guys because I don't want to leave you with nothing. ENJOY**

* * *

_Boywholived has logged on_

_Weasleyisourking has logged on_

Weasleyisourking: Hi Harry.

Boywholived: Hey Ron.

Weasleyisourking: So are you ever going to tell Luna you fancy her?

Boywholived: Ron we've been over this and the answer is still no!

Weasleyisourking: Well you should mate.

Boywholived: I will when you tell Hermione you like her.

Weasleyisourking: What! Bloody Hell no! You know that could completely ruin our friendship.

Boywholived: Well why do you think I won't tell Luna?

Weasleyisourking: OK, I see what you mean.

_Red-Head-Gin has logged on_

Red-Head-Gin: Harry I-

Boywholived: Uhhh...oops, forgot my textbook in class. Talk to you guys later.

_Boywholived has logged off_

Red-Head-Gin: UGH!

Weasleyisourking: What? What's wrong?

Red-Head-Gin: Nothing Ron. I'll talk to you later. Right now I've got a certain "Chosen One" to find.

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off_

Weasleyisourking: ...well I'm confused...

_Weasleyisourking has logged off_

* * *

**Once again Ron is left in the dark.**

**So until next time (who knows when that'll be)**

**REVIEW please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK I'm back! Some of you have wanted me to bring back the Draco/Hermione and I don't blame you. I really got away from that so I'm bringing it back in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! And LOOK! I got the half and half to! I'm on a roll! I think I'm finally getting out of my writers block (for now anyway).**

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts around midnight. She walked nervously looking around for any sign of either Peeves or Filch; luckily it seemed like neither of them were around that corridor that night.

Suddenly a hand shot out from out of a broom closet and grabbed Hermione by the forearm, dragging her into the closet. If it was anyone else she would have stunned them, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Draco." She said.

Draco smiled at her, the way he only did when he was with her, "Hello love." He said kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I hate that we have to sneak around like this, one of these days we're going to get caught." Hermione said sighing.

"I know love, but we both know why we have to." Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

She nodded, "Harry and Ron would freak if they found out...and your father..." Hermione trailed off.

"Would probably kill us both." Draco finished.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She loved Draco and she knew that he loved her, but she hated having to sneak around at late hours at night and she hated lying to Harry and Ron about going to the library when she was really meeting Draco in the Room of Requirement. She was grateful that she had Ginny and Luna to talk to about it; she even had Pansy to talk to sometimes on the chat-room or if she was hanging out with her and Draco in the Room of Requirement on the weekends like she sometimes did. It's hard to believe that all these years she thought all Slytherins were evil when they weren't. But as much as she hated to admit it, she had always had a crush, or what she thought was a crush turns out it was more than that, on Draco. He was "The Slytherin Sex God", as all the girls at Hogwarts called him, after all. She have to be insane not to see that he was hot.

"Hey, look at me." Draco said tilting her head out to look him in the eyes, "We'll get though this OK? After this whole stupid war is over we can be together without having to sneak around."

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, "I promise." He said before kissing her.

The kiss didn't last long though because the door to the broom closet swung open and Draco and Hermione quickly broke apart.

"Relax, it's just me." Pansy said from the doorway, "Do you know how many broom closets are in this place? I swear this is the 100th one I've opened trying to find you guys."

"Why did you need to find us?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, you need to come back to the common room right now, Crabbe and Goyle are looking for you. They were about to go out and look for you but I held them off by saying you were probably just pulling something on the Gryffindors and would be back soon. Then I slipped out the common room to look for you before they got fed up and went looking for you themselves." Pansy explained.

"Great, just what I need" Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's fine. You go; we'll meet up later OK?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded and gave her one last kiss before walking out of the broom closet and down the hall.

Pansy turn to Hermione, "Do you think you can get away from the golden idiots this summer? You, Draco, Blaise and I could all hang out somewhere."

Hermione smiled, "We could hang out around my house. Ron and Harry never come there and my parents wouldn't mind at all."

Pansy smiled back, "Awesome. I'll tell Blaise and Draco about it and talk to you later OK?"

Hermione nodded and Pansy rushed down the hall to catch up with Draco.

Hermione exited the closet as well and quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone noticed she was gone.

Hermione slipped into the common room being thankful that there wasn't anyone still there. They were all asleep by now probably. Hermione sighed in relief and walked fully into the common room, she was just about to go up to the girls' dormitory when someone coughed behind her.

Hermione quickly spun around to see a smirking Ginny standing in front of her in her night clothes. Hermione again sighed in relief when she saw her.

"God Ginny do not scare me like that." Hermione said.

Ginny was still smirking, "So did you have fun with Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed, "That is something you do not need to know." She said.

"You know you can't keep this secrete much longer right? I mean Ron still fancy for you..."

Hermione groaned, "I don't even want to think about that right now."

"Come on it's after midnight, we should get some sleep." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and she and Ginny walked up to the girl dormitory.

* * *

The next day Hermione sat at her magic-powered-computer and singed into the Hogwarts chat room after lessons that day.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged on_.

**Contacts Online:**

**Red-Head-Gin**

**Boywholived**

**DayDreamer**

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Hermione.

Gryffindor Princess: Hey guys. What are you all talking about?

Red-Head-Gin: The fact that Cho Chang still has a thing for Harry.

Gryffindor Princess: Seriously?

Boywholived: Yep. She came up to me today and asked me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with her.

Gryffindor Princess: And what did you say?

Boywholived: I told her that me, you and Ron had already planned ongoing together.

Red-Head-Gin: Hey Luna are you still there? You very quiet.

DayDreamer: Yeah I'm here. I just don't have much to say.

DayDreamer: In fact I need to go do some homework. I'll talk to you guys later.

_DayDreamer has logged off._

Boywholived: So do I. Bye girls.

_Boywholived has logged off._

Red-Head-Gin: So how was your night with Draco?

Gryffindor Princess: Ginny...

Red-Head-Gin: Oh come on, I don't need the details just tell me the basics.

Gryffindor Princess: Well we basically just talked until Pansy came because Crabbe and Goyle were looking for Draco and he had to go back to his common room.

Red-Head-Gin: Ugh...those idiots.

Gryffindor Princess: You got that right.

Red-Head-Gin: So what are you going to do about Ron fancying you?

Gryffindor Princess: I have no idea. I love him, but as a brother or a friend...not in that way.

Red-Head-Gin: You should tell him 'Mione. He needs to know.

Gryffindor Princess: I know. I know. I'll tell him, I will...I just don't know when.

Red-Head-Gin: I just hope he takes it OK.

Gryffindor Princess: So do I. I really don't want to do any thing to hurt our friendship.

Red-Head-Gin: Understandable. I have to go. I have homework to do too. Bye.

Gryffindor Princess: Bye Gin.

_Gryffindor Princess has logged off_

_Red-Head-Gin has logged off_

* * *

**So I think this is pretty good chapter. Seeing as I still am sufering a little from writers block. And I hope you guys think so to.**

**Flames are not welcome; will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**But I do love to read your reviews so please REVIEW!**

**Just click the little botton below :)**


End file.
